In wheeled straddle-seat vehicles, the rear wheel is typically connected to the vehicle frame by a rear suspension assembly which includes a swing arm and a shock absorber. In certain situations, such as for example, during turns or when one of the wheels of the vehicle experiences a flat tire, the rear suspension assembly is subjected to large lateral, vertical and torsional forces. It is thus desirable to make the rear suspension assembly of straddle-seat vehicles strong, durable and capable of withstanding the lateral, vertical and torsional forces that may be encountered in different situations.
In wheeled straddle-seat vehicles, the rear wheel is typically connected to the engine via a belt-type transmission. The belt-type transmission includes a sprocket mounted to the crankshaft of the engine or a transmission output shaft, another sprocket mounted to the rear wheel, and a drive belt disposed around both sprockets in order to transmit torque from the crankshaft/transmission output shaft to the rear wheel. It is desirable to adjust the separation between the two sprockets in order to maintain a particular tension in the drive belt. Thus, it would be desirable to adjust the position of the rear axle upon which the rear wheel and the rear wheel sprocket are mounted.